A Broken Heart Leads To Better Things
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: At first it started as a way of comfort in the times of the second wizarding world, however Hermione has foolish falling in love with a wizard who still holds a torch for a dead woman and Hermione knows that she can't compete with a memory as he calls her name instead of hers. (Love can even blind the wisest man and can break the strongest of souls) Starts as SS/HG then DM/HG.


The Gryffindor Bookworm was waiting for her lover to open his eyes, for the last few weeks Hermione Granger had been looking after Severus Snape as she held his hand.

The only people who knew of Hermione and Snape's relationship were Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his little sister Ginny- at first they didn't like the idea, but they could see that their curly haired friend was madly in love with the Potions Master.

Severus Snape needed Hermione and maybe even want her, but deep in his heart he knew he could never love her- there was only one woman that had his heart completely and that was Lily Evans Potter. Every time he and Hermione slept together tore the young witch apart when her lover came with her best friend's mother's name from his lips. Once the sex was over Severus would pull out of Hermione and turn away from her as if he didn't want to lose the fantasy in his mind.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter warned Hermione Granger, that Snape was using her; but Hermione was in love and loved blinded her as she told herself that one day Severus would love her and each she lied to herself a piece of her soul was torn away.

When Hermione found Severus in the Riddle House badly bleeding from Nanani's bite as the snake poison was running through his veins. Using a spell to knit the wound together as she shoved a bezoar down her lover's throat making him swallow it to absorb the poison. With help from Remus they took Severus back to Grimmauld place, where Hermione had been looking after him ever since.

Over a week had past when Severus Snape stirred; Hermione had never felt so relieved and utter joy as he slowly opened his. Hermione Granger's Joy was short lived as Snape weakly took her in his bringing her hand to his lips after calling her Lily with so much love in his dark eyes, Granger knew it was pointless to hold on as Severus quickly let go of her hand when he realized his mistake. "You're all right now Se...Professor, Molly will be taking over in a few hours. So you get some rest okay." Said Hermione biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying as watched over Snape as he slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Molly Weasley couldn't put up with Severus Snape foul mood as she made her excuses that she was needed in an Order Meeting, leaving Hermione Granger to look after him.

For the last couple of weeks she had been looking for Horcruxes- all the cursed objects that held pieces of Vordermort's soul had been destroyed and now had to kill the Dark Lord's familiar Nanani. Also she had been making Healing Potions for the Hospital Wing since the Potion Master only trusted her to get potions perfect and precise, with lack of sleep and working diligently without stopping to eat Hermione collapsed from the stress of worrying for Harry's life and the grief.

Draco Malfoy and his mother were in hiding, when he showed up at Grimmauld Place he had shunned and insulted by the Weasleys and Harry coldly told him he didn't care what happened to him since he owed his mother after she saved his life. The only person who showed him any kindness was the Muggleborn witch who he made miserable since his first year, in months of having to stay in Black's home of misery he got to know Granger and found her funny, kind, had a witty sense of humor. By the months that past Draco started crushing on Hermione and one time found time found Granger with his Godfather passionately kissing ripping at each others clothes. Malfoy had wanted to kill his Godfather knowing he was using the girl he lo... No this couldn't be happening, there was no chance he was in lo... he was thinking it again. Draco didn't want to admit it but he in the end he knew getting tired of denying it- Draco Lucius Malfoy was in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

Everyone was at the Dinner Table as Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny were serving the food, Draco looked around the table to see that yet again that Granger wasn't there. She had been missing meals and it wasn't healthy, asking Mrs. Weasley to save some food back for Hermione while he went to collect her even if he had to drag her out of the Library or Potions Laboratories. Molly and her husband Arthur Weasley had a knowing look their faces as they smiled as they watched him leave the table in search of the reclusive Miss Granger.

Draco checked the Library and didn't see her anywhere, he tried other places but still no Hermione- checking the Potions Laboratories. Draco's mouth was gaped open when he saw Granger with no color in her cheeks and pale as a ghost, running to her side to check for pulse to find it weak as she was burning up with fever. Picking Hermione up and took her to bed, he shouted for Mrs. Weasley's help telling the witch that Hermione was sick.

For two days Draco stayed by Hermione's side adminstering her potions to cool her down as he changed cold cloths to bring down her temperature- the only time Snape came to see Granger was when came to give more potions not once staying to see if Hermione was all right as he left the room without a backward glance angering Draco.

Snape's excuse was that he was far behind on his schedules, however that was not the case as Hermione worked none stop to finish the potion router as well as Helping Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in finding the horocruxes. Snape felt guilty that he had been using Miss Granger as a warm body to chase away the alone feeling and nothing more than sex, he also knew that Miss Granger had some type of feelings for him as she told him many times that she loved him- but he couldn't change how he felt since his heart would always belong to Lily.

Hermione was so much like Lily in many ways with her intelligence, loving and caring nature- also she was a very beautiful young woman but her cinnamon brown eyes were not a dazzling emerald green or her honey colored curls weren't a rich auburn. Severus cared for Hermione, but he couldn't use her anymore as she deserved more than he was giving. There were many wizards that fawned over Granger including his Godson who was crushing over the witch.

It was better that Hermione moved on from this one-sided relationship and find someone else before he destroyed her completely.

Three days had past when Hermione woken up to see a relieved Draco Malfoy, and her smiling best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley- looking around she couldn't see the one face she wanted to see the most. Now she got the hint that the man she loved didn't want her at all, she wanted to cry- but she had no more tears to shed.

Ron and Harry knew their friend better than anyone that she was hiding her sadness with a smile as she asked Harry if he had killed Nanini- she was surprised when Harry said that it was Neville Longbottom that killed the Snake. "Now that Vordermort was at his weakest, all we have to do is wait for him to attack and we'll be ready for the bloody git." Said Ron as he proudly slapped Harry on the back, both Harry and Ron stayed for a bit to keep her company till she fell back to sleep- Ron Weasley was about to drag Draco Malfoy away but was stopped by Harry.

The redhead didn't like the thought of the Ferret having any interest on one of his best friends, but Harry warned him that if he did anything then Ronald Billius Weasley would be facing him and a angry little redhead who was quite good with Bat-Bogey Hex.

A week had past and Hermione was well enough to move around again, she promised Mrs. Weasley not to scare her like she did and would take it easier- but she had to finish the last of the potions instead of Professor Snape doing all the work.

When Miss Granger entered the Potions Laboratories to finish the last of the shipment of potions for the Hospital Wing; Severus Snape was expecting the cheery hello, instead Miss Granger headed to her part of her station and got to work. The hours of silence was agonizing and Snape couldn't take Hermione ignoring him or not saying anything to him at all, he started asking Miss Granger questions about the potions she was working on. "I'm just making Wolfsbane Potion for Remus, Professor." Said Hermione in confusion knowing that he knew what she was making by ingredients alone, Hermione also explained. "From there I'm finishing making more Pepper-up Potion and Skelegrow for Madame Pomfrey."

Through the evening Hermione wouldn't call Severus by his given name as she politely said Sir or Professor, she didn't even call him the endearments like she used to or any type of emotions towards him and nothing from Miss Granger was unsettling.

Ladling the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus and left the phial by the windowsill to let the last of the moon before it was completely full to cement it, she phial the other potions and labeled them before carefully packing them into boxes to be delivered to Hogwarts the next day. Cleaning the cauldrons and putting the unused ingredients away before wishing the wizard a good-night.

"Good-night, Professor Snape,"-

"Whatever happened to calling me Severus."

Hermione sighed sadly and without looking at him told him. "I don't think its a good idea to call you by your first name, now I better help Harry, Ron and Draco with the Strategies for the upcoming battle so I bid you a pleasant evening." Before Severus Snape could stop Hermione Granger from leaving she was already gone.

The war was raging as bloodied bodies and the dead scattered across the battlefield, through the chaos Draco was searching for Hermione- he had faced Barty Crouch Jnr. and nearly faced his own death. The young wizard's thoughts were of Granger and his lost chance of not telling how he felt; he was ready for his own death that didn't come.

Draco looked to the ground to see Barty Crouch Jnr. laying face down on the cold muddy floor- looking up Draco saw his father standing there telling him to get to safety as he threw another curse at another Death-eater. It was time that Lucius ever showed any type of affection towards his own son, as much as Draco wanted to go to his mother, Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy were helping out in the Hospital Wing using their magic to heal wizards and witches- he didn't care about himself but only Hermione as he ran through the battlefield.

He found Hermione, who was being held under crusiatius curse by his deranged Aunt Belletrix, Malfoy raised his wand and shouted the Killing Curse and killed a few Death-eaters who was trying to kill the fallen witch as Harry Potter faced Lord Vordermort for the last time. Malfoy's concern at the moment was his witch as he carried Hermione and quickly headed to the Hospital praying to the Ghost of Merlin that she would be all right.

The War was over and the light side won, many wizards and witches died that night, amazingly only one of the Weasley's were injured as Fred had lost an ear and George would have died too if it wasn't for Remus using a counter spell sending the curse back tenfold.

Harry Potter had finally defeated Tom Riddle with the expense of his own life as he sacrificed himself killing himself and Vordermort, as the two powerful wizards died Vordermort screamed in agony and turned to dust; Harry died with a content knowing now it was all over as he was in the arms of his parents, his Godfather Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore standing there waiting for him.

As much as Harry wanted to stay in the warmth of the people he loved, James and Lily Potter held their son close on last time and told the young wizard that it wasn't his time.

"It's not your time yet baby, we'll see each other one day- it's time to go home son." Said Lily Potter sadly as she placed kiss to her child's forehead before she disappeared in a bright light

Once more Harry was back in his body as he cried from all the stress that had been put on his shoulders at a young age as the Wizarding world both dark and light cheered that the war was finally over- thankful to be alive.

Ginny Weasley had tears of joy running down her face to see her boyfriend was alive as she peppered his face with kisses relieved as were the Order that Potter was alive; now their main concern was Hermione Granger who was still in a coma.

Remus Lupin wanted to kill the heartless greasy git as did Ron Weasley, Severus Snape asked once about Miss Granger in passing but didn't show any interest in her recovery. It had been eight days and Harry Potter came to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione every day, what surprised and shocked Potter was that Draco had never left his station by Hermione's side as he held her hand willing her to wake up. Not once did Professor Snape enter the Hospital Wing as he got House Elves to bring in the potions and healing salves.

The only time Draco Malfoy left Hermione's side was when he had moved was when he needed to use the Bathroom; Draco was ever vigilant as he held her hand as he whispered in Hermione's ear to come back to the Order and mostly to come back to him- both Harry Potter and Remus Lupin could see the that this was tearing Draco apart. At first Ron Weasley was thinking the same and kept saying that Malfoy was the enemy and was going to use their Hermione like that Greasy Bat did.

Malfoy couldn't take anymore of Weasley as he spun round and punched him. "Hard for you to believe Weasley, but I'll never use Hermione as I love her. As for my Godfather he'll never know how wonderful, amazing and loving woman he let go- I rather have her friendship than nothing at all." The redhaired man went quiet as clicked his jaw when he saw the pure anguish in Malfoy's silver grey eyes, Weasley wasn't the type to apologize to anyone even when in the wrong.

"I'm just angry at the slimy tosser, he can't stand by her side when she did nothing put stuck up for him and maybe even loved him and Snape couldn't even do the same for her."

On the ninth day Harry Potter and the Order had heard from the Medical-Witches say that Miss Granger might never wake up from her coma, and if she did there was chance she would be brain damaged or practically a squib if her magic core was severed. Draco began to sob as he fell to his knees as his tears fell into Hermione's honey locks, pleading with her to wake up and not give up as he needed her, Harry sadly sighed as he watched Malfoy was falling part- it was no good if Draco got sick when they needed everyone now more than ever as there was a few Death-eaters out there as he dragged the blonde wizard out of the Hospital Wing and to the kitchens to get him something to eat before they lost him too.

As Draco was picking at his meal, Severus Snape entered the room and looked down at the comatosed girl, after the war Severus Snape decided to help out in fixing Hogwarts with Minerva McGonagall and to once again work as a Potions Master- leaning down Severus pressed a brief kiss to Hermione's lips telling her he was sorry that he used her for so long and that he would never love her as she deserved.

"Good bye Miss Granger."

Leaving the room the Potions Master didn't see the single tear fall from Granger's closed eyes as the door closed behind him.

Draco Malfoy ate very little and pushed the rest around his plate; Molly Weasley sadly sighed as Arthur was getting concern over the young man. the children were missing Hermione, but if Granger died they knew that Malfoy would follow the witch to his own death- they hoped for Draco's sake that Hermione would wake up soon.

Upon entering the Hospital Wing Draco stopped in his tracks to see Hermione was awake and weakly sobbing, without thinking the blonde wizard ran towards the bed and pulled Hermione Granger in his arms rocking her back and forth. "Now I know that Severus doesn't love me, how can I be the smartest witch in Hogwart History in a thousand years when I... I believed every word he said."

Draco said nothing as he held Hermione in his arms saddened that her heart was breaking; just maybe that his Godfather was out of Granger's life he might be the one to heal and mend her. Just maybe she would end up loving him as he loved her.

Once Hermione was better, the Order of the Phoenix helped out Hermione Granger who was still weak and wasn't able to use her magic for over six months till she was at her full health.

As the Summer was drawing to fall, McGonagall asked Remus Lupin to teach once again teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and Blaise Zanbini to teach Quidditch. Professor McGonagall had asked Miss Granger first to take the position of Transfiguration, Hermione decided to take a job at the Ministry in hexes and curses Department solving complicated hexes and charms on objects.

Minerva McGonagall now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Severus Snape was taking a sip of his coffee as the morning post arrived. A brown owl with a cresent white moon shape on it's back- Severus knew the owl belonged to Hermione, giving Hermes a piece of bacon the owl flew away as Mcgongall read the Parchment smiling to herself as she read the words.

"It's about time that sweet girl started dating, I just never thought it would be Mr. Malfoy. Maybe all that arguing was all that pent up frustrations and the interest they had for each other when they were students." Said McGonagall talking to Remus Lupin, the friendly werewolf saw Snape clench tightly to the knife cutting the palm of his hand. Without saying a word Severus Snape left the Great Hall and went down to the Dungeons, he needed to be alone for a moment before the Slytherins and Gryffindors sixth year came to their first lesson of the day.

Seven months had past and Severus Snape had never seen Draco Malfoy this happy in a long time; Lucius Malfoy didn't want his family blood tarnished with Muggle-born blood. That soon changed when he got to know Hermione Granger and got to adore the young witch who could keep his son in line. Lucius could now see how good Hermione was for Draco and deeply his son truly loved her as she loved him

Severus Snape came to Malfoy Manor as usual to share a fine bottle of Moonport from the France; Lucius Malfoy could read the dark wizard since they were practically like bothers and knew Severus better than anyone. The elder Malfoy watched Snape's reaction carefully as he told Severus that Draco was going to ask Hermione to marry him. Lucius wasn't disappointed when he saw Severus Snape wince slightly, "I think your son is glutton for punishment in wanting to marry that Gryffindor Know-It-All."

Finishing the last of his glass of Moonport Severus stood up to leave when Lucius stopped him; he knew that Severus was hiding in what he was feeling and knew that once Hermione had used to be in love with the Potions Master.

"All jokes aside my friend, I know you let go of Hermione because you thought you weren't enough for her, like I thought I wasn't good enough for Cissa when I dragged her into..." Lucius choked back a lump in his throat, if it wasn't for his son escaping and taking his mother away from the Manor- his darling Narcissa would have been passed around like a party favor and there was no way that Pettigrew was getting his slimy paws on his wife.

"Well Severus take care of yourself and I'll see you at the wedding, that is if Miss Granger agrees to marry my son and give me and Cissy many Grandchildren to spoil."

Lucius and Narcissa wanted more children, but couldn't have anymore after Draco was born- it was Narcissa's fondest wish to have a little girl, but her wish didn't come true.

Snape didn't understand why the thought of Hermione marrying Draco or his Godson being the father to Granger's children; saying his farewells Severus returned back to Hogwarts and to his office. The Potions Master didn't know why the thought of Granger becoming Draco's wife irritating him so as he sat by the fireplace thinking of why that night now Draco was going to propose to his Hermione.

Hermione Granger tried not to laugh at her boyfriend as he nervously fidgeted in his seat, she wondered what was wrong with Draco Malfoy and what was making him nervous. They were having a meal at the most expensive Restaurant; Hermione didn't really care about money as she just wanted to be with Draco but for some reason was adamant that they were going out tonight since he wanted to treat her for once.

As Draco was keeping his girlfriend busy he had asked Harry Potter, the Weasleys and the Order to arrange a special party. Molly Weasley was overly happy when Malfoy announced to everyone he was going to ask Hermione to marry him; Harry had seen the way that Draco was with Hermione and his best friend had a smile on her face once again.

The couple had a wonderful meal and were walking hand in hand around the village of Hogsmeade, Hermione knowing her boyfriend was hiding something from her and she wanted answers now- Draco loved Hermione's temper even when it was aimed at him as he told her. "All will be revealed I promise you my Beautiful swot- fancy to grab a few drinks at the Hogshead before returning to G-Place."

Hermione melted when her lover gave her the pleading puppy look and knew she lost, rolling her eyes as Draco dragged her to the pub for a few drinks. Grinning Draco sat his girlfriend down at a empty booth before grabbing them a few drinks.

Everything was ready as Ginny Weasley used a charm to inform Draco Malfoy that the party was prepared for him and the guest of honor; no one ever thought that the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Bookworm would fall in love but they competed each other like they were the same halves of the same whole.

Ron Weasley at first didn't like the idea of the girl he loved was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, but seeing them together Ron knew he and Hermione were never meant to be as he started Lavender Brown again. The members of the Order were waiting for the guests of honor to arrive and didn't have to wait long as Draco and Hermione came through the door; clapping Hermione jumped nearly out of her skin and angrily glared when she looked at Draco who had a snake like grin on his face.

"Draco, you better tell me what's going on here before I hex you." Said Hermione in mock anger as she had her hands on her hips; grinning Draco Malfoy took one of Hermione's hands in his and went down on one knee in front of her.

"Through the two years since you've been my girlfriend, you have become my friend then the best thing that ever happened to me. Mione, I love you my Swot and there is nothing more I want is for you to be my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione had tears in her brown eyes as she bit her bottom lip; tearfully smiling Granger said yes laughing as Draco stood up and lifted her up in his arms spinning her round, making her laugh when she saw the biggest grin on her now fiance's face as he placed her back on the ground.

Fred and George brought out the champagne pouring everyone a glass as Draco placed a beautiful princess cut diamond ring on Hermione's finger, sharing a kiss Lavender and Ginny gushed with how romantic the whole proposal in front of their friends and the people that Hermione called her family.

Instead of wedding robes Hermione wanted to wear a muggle wedding dress, she had asked Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown to be her Bridesmaids and for Remus Lupin to give her away as Blaise Zambini as Draco's Best-man. Minister Shacklebolt was to marry the couple.

The day of the wedding had come and Hermione was doing the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard the door opening, turning around thinking it was Remus- smiling she turned to her visitor and Hermione's smile dropped when she saw Severus Snape standing there.

Severus Snape had never seen anything more as Beautiful as Hermione Granger standing there in her wedding dress. (Think of Anastasia's blue Chanel dress from the movie, but in white). Putting on her diamond studded earrings and choker that belonged to Narcissa as a wedding gift, the bride's unruly curly hair was smoothed and piled high in soft twists as a few of her soft honey hair framed her face.

Standing there in awe Severus sadly sighed inwardly, he had come here to convince hermione to leave with him and confessed how much of an idiot to let her go. Now he wasn't sure, Snape saw how happy Draco made Hermione feel and didn't want to break her heart again.

"I just came to see that you haven't ran away before the ceremony Miss Granger- also I wanted to say that I hope Mr Malfoy treats you right since there's nothing more deserving in happiness than you."

Hermione smiled at her former lover as she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, she knew that Severus was going to do something to spoil the wedding. Instead he let her go; Hermione Granger still loved Severus, but not the way as she used to- she was too deeply in love with the man who she was going to get married to. "Thank you Severus," said Hermione as she stepped away just as Remus Lupin entered the room to take her to the church.

"Goodbye, my love." Whispered Severus sadly as he apparated back to the front gates of Hogwarts knowing he had lost his chance with a beautiful and loving woman whom once loved him.

The end


End file.
